The Promise
by Kyuubi16
Summary: At age four they met, at age twelve they made a promise, and now at seventeen its time to keep that promise. To meet in the Shirayuki field. The Kitsune and his Yuki Onna. One shot only. A story challenge at the end of story.


The Promise  
0  
NarutoxMizore  
0  
Story Start  
0

'_Naruto-kun when were both seventeen let's come and meet amongst the snow whites kay?'_

_'Ok Mizore-chan it's a promise.'_

They had met when they were four, introduced by their mothers, both who attended the academy. It was then the next eight years they grew up and become close friends. Though for three years they only had contact through letters as Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather had took him on a 'right of passage' for three years like his father before him. They reunited once again during their first year at Youkai Academy. Two years later they traveled to the Snow Village, spending the holidays together in the Snow Village. Leading him to the field was his lovely violet haired companion. Instead of her usual long sleeve shirt and short skirt she was dressed in a lovely pale kimono. Today they were going to pick flowers like they used to do in there youth. Though today Mizore was leading him to a special place.

Today they came upon a endlessly meadow of white flowers. They were all blooming and waving in the wind.  
Mizore turned to him with that soft smile of hers. Today was the first in two years he had seen her forgoing a sucker for so long.''Do you remember Naruto-kun? What these flowers are called.''

''Of course Mizore-chan, Shirayuki, the Snow Whites. Our mothers brought us both here.''

Mizore bent down and slowly began to pick some. "These are very special flowers; among my people it's believed that they have the power to bind two people together." She stood holding a number of the flowers in her hands.  
''Yeah...and I remember our promise.''

''I was scared...so scared when I brought you back here when were younger. That you wouldn't return my feelings when I asked you to meet again when I turned seventeen to pick flowers together."

''I had to be a fool not to see how beautiful and kind you were. I mean sure we were twelve, but that didn't mean I already knew in my heart I knew where I belonged.''

He came up from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Mizore," he said gently. "Your all I ever wanted my snow angel.''

''I was so scared...that would you reject my feelings...though hearing you now...having you hold me relaxes me. Naruto-kun you are my one and only, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.''

''You too, are my one and only Mizore-chan.''

Mizore brought the flowers up to Naruto.

Naruto took a whiff of the fragrance, tasting the chilled sweetness.

''I love you Naruto-kun.''

''I love you too Mizore-chan,'' He said tenderly pulling her into a kiss. The flowers dropped from her grip as she wrapped her arms around him.

When the kiss ended Mizore reached down and undid her kimono, letting it slip to the ground. She was wearing nothing else. "Naruto-kun,'' she said eagerly as she placed his hands on her breasts. "Make love to me...''

Naruto placed a kiss on her lips as he gently pushed her down into the meadow. The two of them pushed off his shirt laying kisses upon eachother's body. Fumbling a bit from excitement and nervousness. They continued this until all his clothing was removed. Their skin lit ablaze as they intimately touched each other.

''Aah! Naruto-kun!'' She cried joyously as he caressed her breasts. Her nipples hardening by her touch. Naruto moved his hand to the meadow plucked a single Shirayuki, placing it in Mizore's hair causing her to blush.

Naruto laid a trail of kisses along Mizore's smooth and chilled skin.

Each gentle kiss caused the Snow Woman to fill warm. Passion seemed to build inside her as she started to lightly sweat, her stomach muscles quivering. The sensations she felt her intense as her arousal increased. When Naruto laid a kiss on her thigh she arched her back and let out a moan. She cried soft tears as join coursed through her. Happiness of being able to make love to her beloved amongst the Shirayukis.

Naruto could smell her arousal and shuttered. He rubbed his painfully hard erection against her womanhood causing them both to moan. As he sped up both of them panted heavily as excitement coursed through them. Both were so heated by there passion that the cold air and snow that would leave anyone chattering and shivering hardly affected them, both for different and obvious reasons. Naruto trailed back up, nipping and kissing Mizore's shoulders as she chewed her lower lip.

Using his tongue he trailed back, all the way down between her legs. He lightly brushed his tongue against Mizore's well kept and natural patch. A slight 'Aah' escaping her lips as he made way to her lips. Everything he was doing was more or less on instinct. He was nervous as hell, but he loved Mizore so much he didn't want to disappoint her. It was thanks to his perverted godfather that he knew the dos and do nots, well after his mother found out and nearly beat the old man to death and she, with much embarrassment corrected a few things.

He found her nub and flicking his tongue across it. The sudden shriek that came from Mizore let Naruto knew he was on the right track. He added a chakra covered finger and started massaging her walls. Awakening senses that Mizore didn't know she had. A gentle phase soon sped up as Naruto switched places and started doing counterclockwise motions which drove Mizore to the edge. The violet haired woman clutch and shivered with delight. Suddenly she clutched her legs around Naruto's head and let out a vocal scream as she climaxed. Letting loose her hold on Naruto she blushed prettily as she uttered apologies. Naruto just gave her a reassuring smile.

''You pleased me now let me please you...' Mizore moved over to Naruto and gripped his knees as she brought her mouth to his erection. One of the things that Yuki Onna were thought was how to be loving wives. With their species on the brink of extinction it was important that they knew everything there was to know about attracting and keeping a good man. Kidnapping them against their wills was just a last resort. Mizore, though wasn't the typical Yuki Onna and shied away from that short of stuff. Cooking, wasn't one of her gifts, though she did keep wherever she lived quite tidy. Though as things would have it, she did found the 'seduction' classes quite interesting. There was many of times she would sneak into her mother's studies and break into the secret compartments where the orange books were stashed.

You would think catching her fourteen year old daughter reading your secret stash of porno would warrant punishment. Though instead Tsurara just asked her if she read the next installment that was hidden in her room. Seeing as the whole race had a limited time to make children from the ages 17 to 25 and sex for reproduction purposes there wasn't any punishment. Well to Mizore having her mother go on about all the things she did with her father wasn't punishment as in what he liked and what he didn't like wasn't punishment then Mizore didn't know what was.

Her mind went back to blocking that conversation and other following 'talks' her mother gave her as she happily bob up and down on Naruto. Normally one would expect a mouth performing fellatio would be warm, but Mizore's mouth, like her body was cold.

''Mizore...I'm going to cum,'' Naruto urged her as her tongue continued to slide up and down his shaft. Mizore just nearly sped up her ministrations as she played with his sack. She hummed happily as the taste of his seed enter her mouth. She drunk the salty liquid greedily in excess. She continued pleasuring him with her mouth as she licked up every drop greedily. Her womanhood started aching in desire.

''Naruto-kun! I want you! Now!'' She panted out as her honey began seeping onto the snow. She was getting wet just thinking about it. Naruto climbed on top of her as he held her. His erection slowly pushing past her virginal folds. Both let out a sharp gasp as he started to push forward. Mizore let out a pain cried, a sharp pain course through her as a thin trail of blood seeped out. Naruto halted himself as he kissed her lips and lovingly caressed her cheeks. Mizore clutched onto Naruto tightly and shuttered waiting for the pain to seep away. When it began to subside she moaned and began grinding against him.

Taking this as the sign to go Naruto pulled halfway and pushed back in. Both of them groaned at the sensation of fulfillment.

He filled her so completely; hit something deep within her every time his hips met hers. She gasped as he nibbled on her ear, his hands treading along her body filling her with pleasurable sensation. His cock exciting every nerve in her body as she instinctively bucked against his thrusts. She felt like she was on cloud nine as they made love amongst the flowers. His thrusts, stimulating yet sensitive to her sensations. Each sweet kiss on her cheek, her chin, or her neck was breath taking.

Naruto took a hold of her right hand, their fingers interlacing as something wonderful was occurring. Black and White, Hot and Cold, they were each other's opposite, they completed each other. Mizore let out a groan as her sex tightened around him. Naruto then nipped at her neck, speeding up his thrusts to an almost frantic rate. Mizore let loose the breath she didn't know she was holding as she released. A mind blowing orgasm rocked her frame as Naruto cried out her name, his essence spilling into her, filling her, overflowing a bit. He then leaned down and bit into her shoulder, marking her at the urge of her instincts. They both laid their spent, but happy at the passionate encounter. A lone tear, one of happiness slid down Mizore's eye as Naruto kissed it away. They laid there amongst the Shirayuki, neither wanting to leave the embrace of the other.

''I love you,'' He said in a hushed whisper, kissing her once more.

''I love you too...'' She whispered as her head was pressed against his chest.

Eventually they got dressed and returned to the village where Tsurara was waiting for them.

Naruto went and took a shower while the two Yuki Onna talked ''So did you two have fun? How was it? Don't be afraid to give me any details.''

''Mother it was wonderfully...he was so passionate and...it was just so beautifully.'' Mizore described everything that occurred. Because having children was encouraged by the Yuki Onna, sex wasn't a Taboo for the subject them to discuss or have.

''So...when are you two going to work on making me a grandmother?''

''Mother!''

'Well dear if you like I can show you a few things. I remember what your father and I used to do. On the table, on the couch, or that time in a tree.''

For the sake of her sanity Mizore dashed out of the roof not wanting to hear what her parents used to do. After all, even if sex wasn't a Taboo subject for a Yuki Onna, as a teenager the last thing you wanted to do was hear or imagine your parents going at it.

Mizore then realized she left Naruto in there and he would undoubtedly fall 'victim' to Tsurara's advice.

_'Well better him then me.' _She thought as a Snow Bunny hopped by. '_Ooh a snow bunny!' _She thought as she followed after it, a noticeable limp in her step. It was times like this she wished there were more doctors or masseuses in the village.


End file.
